Mi otra Mitad
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: - Me e-enamoré de ti, Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Evitó mirarlo a la cara, la vergüenza era notable ella... no era buena en eso. - Yo... Cásate conmigo. - Ahora la sorprendida era ella.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Mi otra Mitad.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**Universo Naruto. Crack.**

* * *

**Mi otra Mitad.**

**Por bastante tiempo creí haber encontrado a mi otra mitad.**

- Te amo, Naruto-kun. - Sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de por fin confesar sus sentimientos, ahora podría morir en paz.

La pelea de Pain había sido su comienzo para el cambio, lo había decidido, cambiaría para el.

**Por mucho tiempo creí que solo yo sufría. Por mucho tiempo creí que era la única quien no tenía derecho a ser feliz.**

Después de la guerra todo se convirtió en un caos, el odio y sufrimiento surgía en cada rincón del mundo ya que las pérdidas habían sido bastantes y entre estas estaba una de las personas más importantes para ella.

Neji.

Su primo había muerto en un intento por protegerla, ella había decidido dar su vida por Naruto pero aquello no sucedió ya que quien murió en el campo de batalla fue su querido primo. En el momento se permitió llorar pero cuando Naruto tuvo un momento tormentoso ella lo alentó cosa que los ayudo para poner fin a un punto, fin a la guerra.

Después de aquello no vio al rubio por bastante tiempo, por lo que había escuchado el traidor estaba de vuelta y ella en un intento de ser amable había tratado de hablar con el o por lo menos hacerle entender que era aceptado.

Nunca esperó lo que vio, se suponía que el Uchiha estaba en un estado inconsciente por lo que al ir a visitarlo al hospital se encontró con su rubio amado y la ninja médico en pleno beso.

Desde ese día su corazón se rompió por Naruto.

- Naruto-kun. - Susurró. Había abierto la puerta sin tocar, como se arrepentía por aquello.

- Hinata-chan. - Soltó este sorprendido.

- L-Lo siento, volveré en otro momento. - Con una reverencia exagerada se retiró del lugar buscando un espacio solitario para derramar aquellas gotas saladas que le sofocaban.

- Nissan. Te extraño tanto. - Susurró delineando el nombre de su primo, aquel nombre que fue grabado en la piedra de los caídos. - Acaso... ¿No podré ser feliz nunca? - Una sonrisa melancólica adornó su rostro, si, al parecer ella no sería feliz nunca.

**Pero cuando lo conocí supe que mi tristeza no era nada. Cuando lo conocí supe lo que una persona puede llegar a sufrir.**

Como cada mes visitaba la tumba de su primo a dejar flores para el, luego caminaba hasta la piedra de los caídos en un acto de relajarse como imaginando que su adorado primo se encontraba allí con ella.

Como lo extrañaba.

Al llegar no pudo evitar sorprenderse por ver al azabache junto a la pierda, este se encontraba cabizbajo en total silencio. Trató de arriesgarse acercándose hasta el.

- U-Uchiha-san. - Susurró al ver como este no despertaba de su extraño trance. - U-Uchiha-san. - De manera lenta y precavida acercó su mano siendo alejada de golpe por el.

- No me toques. - Le gruñó.

- L-Lo siento. - Susurró cabizbaja. Se acercó hasta la piedra y dejó otro ramo de flores, acarició el nombre de su primo y con una sonrisa triste empezó a alejarse. - Uchiha-san. - Paró su caminar, decidió hablarle de espaldas. - Bienvenido. - Dicho esto se alejó corriendo, por que lo pudo ver aquella tristeza, aquel odio, aquella fortaleza quebrantada que yacían expuestos en la mirada del Uchiha le demostraban lo que que el sentía, el sufría y mucho.

- Lo siento. - Susurró sintiéndose tonta por disculparse sin una razón aparente.

**Creí que en mi mundo yo no existía para los demás. Pero al verlo supe que él también lo consideraba así y más que eso, el deseaba no existir.**

Cada vez que caminaba por las calles deseaba que nadie me prestara atención de más y así era, sentía que cada vez era menos visible, menos importante. ¿Porque se sentía tan excluida? si bien se contradecía con lo de no querer ser el centro de atención la verdad es que deseaba ser el centro de atención aunque solo fuera para una persona.

- Traidor. - Susurraban los aldeanos, ¿Traidor?, ¿Quien era el traidor?

Entonces lo vio, el Uchiha yacía comprando algunos víveres y por donde pasaba se podía ver el veneno que aquellas personas esparcían por el camino del moreno. Lo detestaban, como si fuera una plaga como si de verdad solo fuera un insecto que debería ser eliminado.

- Buenas tardes Uchiha-san. - Saludó cortes, tratando de contrarrestar aquellas blasfemias que agredían al moreno.

- Hmp. - Bufó este. Pudo verlo de nuevo, en su mirada se veía el rencor ante toda esa gente, el odiaba que le trataran así mas lo disimulaba pero ella podía verlo.

- Mira... Un Hyuuga y un Uchiha, ¿Crees que sean algo? - Susurró una vieja regordeta a algunos pasos de ellos.

- No lo creo, aquella niña no sería tan estúpida de meterse con alguien como él. - El moreno apretó la mandíbula sintiendo los deseos de eliminar a esa gente de una vez por todas.

- U-Uchiha-san, ¿Quiere tomar un poco de Té conmigo? - Todo el enojo del chico se contrarrestó al ver lo roja que estaba la chica, en cierta forma le pareció divertida aquella forma de ser.

- Hmp. - Caminó, y por alguna razón ella le siguió con una tímida sonrisa adornando su colorado rostro.

_Uchiha-san odia que le traten de esta forma pero no dice nada, es como si ellos no existieran, como si el no existiera._

**Cuando le conocí creí haber amado antes. Cuando me enamoré de el supe que nunca estuve enamorada.**

- Me gustas. - Le susurró el estando ambos en la habitación. Hace un mes que su relación había dado un paso avanzado en el cual le era permitido a ella visitarlo y prepararle algunos platillos a gusto de él. En realidad les gustaba estar en compañía del otro.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Susurró sorprendida.

- Enserio me gustas. Se todo de ti y a la vez nada, se lo que te gusta pero a la vez no. Puedo leerte como un libro abierto pero a veces me es tan incomprensible lo que sientes... no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti. - Acariciando las mejillas ya rojas de la joven se dispuso a besarla con la intensión de buscar un "No" por respuesta, cosa que nunca llegó.

**Con el aprendí bastantes cosas. Con el encontré bastantes cosas.**

- Te amo. - Susurró avergonzada.

- ¿Que? - Preguntó el, habían salido por unas semanas pero su relación no se había echo pública solo para evitar molestias. Ahora la chica le estaba confesando por primera vez sus sentimientos.

- Me e-enamoré de ti, Sa-Sasuke-kun. - Evitó mirarlo a la cara, la vergüenza era notable ella... no era buena en eso.

- Yo... Cásate conmigo. - Ahora la sorprendida era ella.

- ¿Que? - El evitó mirarla.

- Que... Que te cases conmigo. - Ella solo sonrió divertida ante la vergüenza del azabache.

- Si, me casaré con Sasuke-kun. - De manera tímida se tomaron de las manos disfrutando el tacto del otro.

- Hmp. Ya aceptaste así que no se te ocurra huir, soy egoísta y te quiero para mí. - Ella solo sonrió. - Y si no nos dejan casarnos entonces te robaré y seremos felices. - Ella no pudo ahogar una risa. - ¿De que te ríes? - Ahora se sentía agredido, bueno su orgullo fue el agredido.

- No sabía que Sasuke-kun fuera tan... romántico. - Este se sonrojó, un leve sonrojo.

- No digas estupideces, tonta. - Si, en definitiva estaba avergonzado.

- Por mucho tiempo creí que nunca podría ser feliz, mi familia y su dureza, la muerte de Nissan, el rechazo de Naruto-kun. Pero... cuando conocía poco a poco a Sasuke-kun me daba cuenta de que no solo yo había sufrido, también tú. Así que te prometo hacer lo posible por que nuestro futuro sea el mejor Sasuke-kun.

- Mataré a Naruto. - Soltó este, ¿Como se atrevía a rechazarla?, aunque... era mejor el rechazo porque ahora lo tenía a él.

**A su otra mitad.**

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. **_

_**Como ven resalté la muerte de Neji ya que ha sido uno de los acontecimientos mas dolorosos de esta guerra.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
